Birth and Creation: Different Enough to be the same
by Gamer guy 95
Summary: After 20 years, Max Rider goes back to his childhood favorite pizza place to get a job as the night guard. But will his friends still remember him? I own nothing but my OC's Jhonny Carl and Max Rider. fnaf and all the chariters belong to the grate Scot Cawrthon. This is my first story ever so im new here.
1. Chapter 1

BIRTH AND CREATION - DIFFERENT ENOUGH TO BE THE SAME

 **CHAPTER 1 : BEFORE IT BEGAN**

"HELL'S ANGELS? ARE YOU FUCKING MAD!?" I yell at Johnny "The Blade" Carl, leader of The Dead Skulls Motorcycle Club.

Balled-headed, with a huge bushy beard, he's massive in both height and weight, and always wears a vest because his humungous muscles are just too big for shirts. Of course the vest is leather, with our logo on the back - a skull with two blades piercing through it, dripping in blood - and completes the outfit with black leather pants and combat boots.

"SHUT IT, RIDER. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, YOU CAN KISS YOUR CUT GOODBYE!" he yells back at me.

Yeah, I'm Max Rider, the only anthro in the group., I'm a wolf. I have grey fur and a tail, with a silver streak from my head to tail-tip. I'm wearing my usual black leather jacket, white T‑shirt, dark blue jeans, black leather combat boots and studded leather fingerless gauntlets. Pretty smooth, huh?

I'm also the vice-president of the Club. I try to keep my brothers alive, and try to talk sense into Johnny, but it seems he's not budging this time.

"WE'RE DOING IT, LIKE IT OR NOT, AND YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!" he yells again.

Sighing in defeat, I grab my guns and blades - a 44 Magnum revolver, a Desert Eagle and two Katanas - I strap on my holsters and sheaths and we all follow the boss to our bikes. I kick-start my chopper and man, it sounds beautiful, like an AC Cobra on two wheels.

We ride for two hours before we approach the valley with the abandoned warehouse their drugs operation is run from. We cut our engines and lights on top of the hill and freewheel down so we don't alert any guards. We park and get off our bikes and Johnny says, "when we get in there, let me do the talking. And I hope to fuck Vincent ain't in there, especially for your sake, Max".

To be honest, I was hoping the same thing.

We enter the warehouse and their boss is sitting at a table, looking as though he was waiting for us. Johnny looked back at us and didn't need to say a word for us to understand what he meant - follow, but don't do anything stupid!

Johnny sits down confidently and says with a smirk, "okay Dev, here's how it's going to work. You and your fairy crew are going to leave the downtown district and all the drugs and cash go to me. Understand?

"Ha-ha! You really think you can just walk into my clubhouse and take over?" Dev snarls.

Johnny leans back casually, hands behind his head and smiles, "that's the plan Tinkerbelle".

Dev throws me a look and chuckles, then clicks his fingers and calls out, "Vincent!". A guys walks in the room, in full purple, holding a shotgun in his right hand and a spanner in his left.

"Yeah boss?" I was always surprised at the high pitch of his voice and again I thought, must be from Jersey.

"Why don't you take dog-boy over here for a walk?" Dev says, with an evil grin.

"Sure thing, boss". Vincent gestures for me to follow him, which I casually do, not revealing an ounce of the dread I feel in my gut.

He leads me out and away from the warehouse into the dark. We keep walking in absolute silence until suddenly, without warning, Vincent chuckles, spins around and screams "OPEN SEASON, BITCH!" and unloads every shell of his shotgun into me.

I hit the ground hard, full of buckshot and blood. How I wasn't dead right then, I have no idea.

I hear Vincent laugh, and though my vision is blurred, I see him, a purple haze walking past me, and away.

The last thing I hear as I close my eyes are sirens, gunshots and running boots. Then everything was silent, and dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Hay guys Gamer here and finally chapter 2 is up. (YAY!) I forgot to do an A/N last chapter so sorry about that ^_^

Anyway on with the story!

BIRTH AND CREATION - DIFFERENT ENOUGH TO BE THE SAME

 **CHAPTER 2 : THE BEGINNING**

I open my eyes slowly, and am immediately blinded by a bright light. Christ! I'm dead! I never believed that bullshit about the bright light, but here it is! I blink rapidly, and slowly my vision returns. Wait a minute ... I'm in a glass chamber, and I can't move! What the hell's going on here? I strain my eyes to see as much as I can, and as I observe my surroundings I realise I'm in some kind of lab.

"Ah, you're awake!" says a voice belonging to a figure moving into my line of vision. The man wears a white lab coat over a brown suit and tie. He has short brown hair and a wide smile and his name tag reads "S Cawthon". He looks a bit like Mr Bean in a school principal kind of way.

"Let me get that for you", he says, as he walks over to a control panel, pushes a few buttons and releases my restraints. I manage to sit up, and I'm astonished to find no gunshot wounds or scars beneath the hospital gown I find myself wearing.

I bash my fist against the glass hard enough to make Cawthon jump. "What's going on here? Where the hell am I?" I shout in frustration.

Cawthon gives me a reassuring look and says, "now, now, no need to get angry. I'll explain soon enou ..."

"Oh no! You are going to explain right fucking now!" I shout, banging my fists against the glass so hard it cracks.

"Okay, okay" Cawthon says, "let me get you out first". He pushes another button on the console, the chamber opens and I climb out, but as my feet hit the ground I hear a hell of a clang. I look at my feet and they look fine. "What was that?" I ask.

Cawthon smiles and says, "you wouldn't believe me if I told you".

I have to punch his face in! I lift my arm and scream at him, "I swear, you better start talking or I'll ..." but I'm interrupted by a strange whirring sound coming from my own arm! I look at my arm and I absolutely cannot believe what I'm seeing! My elbow is gone, replaced by a metallic joint! What the ... wait, what? My wrists too!

I stumble backwards, both arms held out in front of me, staring at my hands. "What have you done to me?"

"Now calm down and listen to me, Max. When you arrived here years ago, you were a mess, really, a gore-bag, if you will", he said.

"Years ago? Exactly how long have I been out?"

"Twenty years", Cawthon smiles sympathetically.

"What?" I shout in surprise. "Two decades? No way!"

"Oh yes", he says. "Like I said, when you arrived here back in 1987, you were a real mess. We had you on ice for 8 years because we didn't have the technology to patch you up until 1995. When we were eventually able to get to work on you, it took us 12 years to put you back together. And now, my boy, you have to learn how to operate properly.

"What the hell does that mean?" I say, confusion all over my face.

Cawthon straightened his back, folded his arms, looked me in the eyes and said, "you are a product of Project Re-Birth conducted here at Cawthon Labs and Bio-Engineering. I own this esteemed establishment and you, son, have been re-created, given life ... with a few add-ons, of course".

"That doesn't answer my question, asshole!" I shout at him, clanging and whirring as I stomp around, throwing my arms in the air.

Cawthon face palms and says in exasperation, "good God, boy! You're an android! Your internal organs have been replaced by machines; your lungs are air filters; your heart is a pulse fusion generator; your nervous system is a sensor system and your blood is oil. But it gets better than that. You see, your arms are adaptable, they can become swords, machine guns, shotguns - you literally have an arsenal up your sleeve, and right now we need to teach you how to use it. Do you understand now, son?"

I'm stunned, and all I manage is to stutter, "wait, wha-what?".

"Don't make me repeat myself Max", Cawthon says, "there's work to do". He turns on his heels, marches over to the intercom and barks, "hey, Jeremy, Max is up and about. Come and take him off my hands, would ya?"

With that, the mad scientist exits the lab and I'm left entirely alone. This is nuts! I have got to be dreaming, there's no way this could be happening!

Suddenly the door opens and in walks a middle-aged man, hand outstretched. My arm whirrs as I grip his hand, which he shakes vigorously as he says, "nice to finally meet you, Max. I'm Jeremy Fitzgerald, tech-exec, and I'm going to teach you how to operate. All your mods are perfectly safe and sound and you'll get the hang of them in no time. Once we're all happy, you're free to go".

How was that?! And yes another cliff-hanger! Wahahahaha! Don't worry chapter 3 will be up next week. And with that Gamer guy out! (poof)


	3. Chapter 3

BIRTH AND CREATION - DIFFERENT ENOUGH TO BE THE SAME

 **CHAPTER 3 : BACK ON MY FEET**

Five months of intense training and I'm shifting my arms into weapons as easily as changing underwear. No more whirring and clanging for me, I know everything there is to know about the machine I've become, and I like it.

"Congratulations, Max", says Jeremy, grinning from ear to ear, "you're good to go!"

"Yeah? And where am I headed? I disappeared more than 20 years ago, it's not like I have a home, a car and a job waiting for me out there".

"Oh, don't worry about that, everything's taken care of", Jeremy says as he hands me a piece of paper that reads: 344 Samson Drive, apartment 312, and a wad of cash. A fat wad of cash actually. "It's $25 000, should help you get back on your feet until you get a job. And about that, chat to your neighbour, his name's Mike, he'll help you out".

"Well, uh, thanks Fitz", I mumble, not quite sure what to make of all this.

"You'll be fine, go now, and call if you need us". We shake hands, and rather reluctantly I turn and walk away.

I walk out the door and right there in the holding area - it can't be, surely! But it is, my beautiful bike! It looks brand new, I can't believe it! And perched on the seat is a bag with exact replicas of the clothes I was wearing when I got shot - I guess good taste never goes out of style. I pick up the bag and it's heavy, so I head for the change room to check it out properly. Just as I thought, it has a false bottom. My weapons! These guys have thought of everything, I smile as I strap on my gear.

I arrive at the apartment after an amazing hour's ride, exhausted but happy. I collapse on the bed and am asleep immediately.

It seems like seconds later I hear the bitching of my alarm clock, and ignore it. Big mistake - it vibrates frantically and slides off the table, straight onto my snout! "Aaahh, what the hell?" I shout, shooting upright in surprise and shock. I see the time on the devil machine reads 9:30 am, so I grab my toothbrush, facecloth and tick 'n flea shampoo and head for the shower.

I blow-dry and brush my fur, get my kit on and head out in search of food. Not the healthiest breakfast choice, but for months I've been craving pizza and I can't help wondering whether my old childhood favourite is still in business ... Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Man, I had a good time at Pirate's Cove when I was a cub. Those animatronics were the closest things I knew to anthro's and I felt more comfortable there than anywhere, I remember it like yesterday ...

*FLASHBACK TO 1977*

"Aaarrr, me matey's, and that be how I found me treasure and defeated Blackbeard", says Foxy, finishing his story.

We all clap and shout and Foxy takes a bow as the purple curtains close. One by one the children leave Pirate's Cove, but I'm hanging around a while, waiting until the cost is clear. I take a peek through the curtains and see Foxy putting away his wooden sword. I'm a shy 10 year old, never sure what people will think of me. "F-F-F-Foxy?" I stutter. His ears prick up and he turns to see me peeping through the curtains. He gets down on his knee and growls, "ahoy, laddie, and what be ye doin' 'ere in me Cove?"

I'm too terrified to speak, but before I can turn and run, Foxy says, "aye matey, no need to be scared of me". He reaches out his hand and pushes the curtain aside to let me in, but I can't move. Foxy gently takes my hand and pulls me into the Cove towards a stool. I sit. Foxy kneels in front of me and stares in my eyes, sensing my sadness and fear.

"Aye, laddie, what be on your mind?" he says gently, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"I - I - I don't have any friends because of the way I look", I whisper, hugging my tail. "Will you be my friend?"

"Aye, of course laddie", Foxy laughs, ruffling my furry head and making me smile.

"Hey, Foxy? Can - can I be in one of your adventures, maybe be your first mate?"

He grins broadly, "how about both?"

I hug the robotic pirate fox, feeling happier than ever before in my life.

*END FLASHBACK*

My friendship with the whole gang lasted 9 years before I joined a different gang altogether. I wonder what I'll find going back there.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Holy crap it good to Be BACK! Been Mad my side so sorry for the long wait. any way I'm back...what you looking at me for? storys down there!**_

 **CHAPTER 4 : OLD FRIENDS, NEW MEMORIES (Part 1)**

I park my bike and dismount, removing my helmet as I walk, and when I get to the front door of the building the first thing I see, stuck to the wall with tape, is a "Help Wanted" notice that reads, "Family Pizzeria looking for security guard to work the night shift, 12am to 6am", blah, blah, blah. I take the page and put it in my pocket to check out later. Right now, me want food!

Opening the doors, I'm greeted by the familiar laughter of kids, the smell of freshly baked pizza and Bonnie, sitting on one of the party chairs, playing a tune on his guitar with a group of youngsters gathered around him. I look around and see Freddy handing out cake to another group having a birthday party, and Chica serving a steaming hot, delicious pizza to a happy, hungry looking family.

On her way back to the kitchen I catch Chica's eye, and as she looks across at me I can see the confusion in her face, like she's trying to remember, but can't. She approaches me with a smile and in a broad Texan accent says, "welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, I'm Chica, Chica the chicken. Can I help you, Sir?" I chuckle and shake my head slightly, remembering that phrase from long, long ago. "Table for one, please", I say and follow her into the diner. "Here we go, Sir", Chica says, indicating an open booth and sliding a menu across the table, "what can I get you to drink?" "I'll have a mega Coke for now, thanks", I say, sliding into the booth, and as I look up at her I whisper, "good to see you, Chi". Chica's smile fades and her eyes grow wide, then she turns and rushes into the kitchen.

* CHICA'S P.O.V.

This is so freaky! Who is that? Why did he call me Chi? Do I know him? Only one person EVER called me Chi but it couldn't be ... c‑c‑could it? No way! It's been 20 years, there's just no way, it couldn't be. I get the soda and head back out, and I'm surprised to find Bonnie sitting at the stranger's booth, looking as excited as a kitten, his ears standing straight up. "Here's your Coke, Sir," I say, placing the litre of icy dark nectar before him. And Bonnie beams up at me, points his thumb across the table and says, "hey Chica, don't you know who this is?" I look at the customer, downing his Coke. "I-I dunno Bon. No, sorry, I don't think so", I stutter. "Well", Bonnie says, "he's ordered the Chica Special". It is him! "M‑M‑Max? I stutter. "Max, is it really you?"

[END OF PART 1]

 **CHAPTER 4 : OLD FRIENDS, NEW MEMORIES (Part 2)**

* BONNIE'S P.O.V.

I'm sitting on a stool with my guitar, surrounded by a bunch of tweens and we're all singing along to songs I'm playing, but I'm not crazy about the requests, to be honest. "Play another one, Bonnie", says one; "yeah, do Achy Breaky Heart", says another. "No," says a third, "we've had that already, how about Cheese Please?" (*Insert cricket chirps here*) Now all the kids are chanting, "Cheese Please! Cheese Please! Cheese Please!" "Okay, okay, listen up," I say, "I'm about to play you some real music, so prepare to be impressed! This, guys and gals, is Modern Romance by the Metro Riots". I slam on my guitar and belt out the lyrics ... " _Just like a man, I am immune to the disease that's inside you, that's inside you, that's inside you. Now I don't believe I can become like my Daddy was, by my mother, by my mother, by my mother. Two wicked hearts, one good romance, you fall in love, don't stand a chance, don't stand a chance, don't stand a chance ..._ " and the kids are on their feet, dancing and clapping and singing along (Note to Reader: Find the song on YouTube, it's awesome!).

The song comes to an end and the kids amble off to grab another slice of pizza. I'm packing my guitar back in its case and as I look up, I see someone. Someone I haven't seen in years. I watch as Chica leads him to a booth, she doesn't seem to recognise him. They exchange a few words and Chica heads to the kitchen. I walk over and sit down across from him, staring in disbelief. He pauses his game of Turbo Dismount and looks up from his phone. He cracks a grin at me, nods his head and says, "been a while, Bunny Bot". I grin right back, "been a long while, Max. Been a very long while." Chica's back with a Coke and I ask her, "hey Chica, don't you know who this is?" She can't seem to believe it after all these years, and looks genuinely confused, so I say the one thing I know will convince her, "he's ordered the Chica Special". And it hit her like a pizza to the spot.


	5. Chapter 5

BIRTH AND CREATION ‑ DIFFERENT ENOUGH TO BE THE SAME

 **CHAPTER 5 : THE VOICE IN MY HEAD**

 **Hey guys! You know who it is! Demon Belongs to Demon347 check him out! Just so you know. FNaF belongs to the legendary Scot Cawthon. Max Rider is My OC. **

?'S P.O.V.

 _I've been following this Max Rider character for two days. I know he's different, but so am I. I stay close, but invisible, that's one of my powers. Another one is that I can sense danger. And I sense it now._

Max P.O.V

I can't believe I'm sitting here with these two, eating the pizza specially designed for me by Chica all those years ago, chatting like I never left. Mid-laugh, with a mouth full of pizza, I hear another voice, much louder than the rest, and it's ordering me to "watch the door". I glance towards the door just as three men armed with assault rifles burst in, one of them shouting out, "ALRIGHT! EVERYBODY FREEZE!" He aims his rifle at Bonnie, "YO, EASTER BUNNY! EMPTY THE CASH REGISTER INTO A BAG AND HAND IT OVER, NOW!"

Assholes with machine guns in a room full of children always put me in a bad mood, but I have to defuse this situation so I stand up slowly, with my hands out in front of me, and calmly say, "you gentlemen came at a very bad time. Now take some good advice from a stranger, and leave". Rambo sneers, aims his weapon at me and says, "you, I kill for fun", and his finger presses down on the trigger.

My reaction is instant. I explode towards him and my hands become blades before his bullets are warm. My reflexes aren't human, and when I'm powered by adrenaline the world slows down. I see the bullets coming at me and I deflect them like ping pong balls off my blades as I get closer to Rambo, and with a final downward thrust, I slice his weapon in half and kick him in the chest. He flies backward, hits the wall and drops, eyes closed, to the floor. Sidekick 1 is shocked into action and aims his weapon at me. I grab it, bending it in half as I swing around, elbowing him in the face while throwing the bent rifle like a boomerang at Sidekick number 2 who decides to run for it. Watching him face-plant as the flying metal hits his ankle is a distraction, and Rambo uses it to make his escape. I get to the door as he takes off on his bike, and I see the logo on his back. "No fucking way, man! No fucking way!".

Just then voices erupt from inside and I rush back in to find Bonnie, Chica and a couple of parents, encouraged by the kids, tying the two Sidekicks to chairs and taping their mouths shut. Bonnie calls the cops and Chica hands out free pizzas and sodas and calms everyone down while we wait for the cops to arrive. I'm even hungrier after all that excitement, but before I can take a bite of the mouth-watering pizza, I'm interrupted again. "Excuse me, excuse me, Sir", I hear. I look up at a man wearing a brown suit and a black bowtie. "Yes?" I reply. "Hi, hey, hi, um, my name is Fazbear, Frederick Fazbear, owner of this establishment, and I saw what you did there, son. I'm looking to employ a security guard, and I wonder if you'd be interested in working the nightshift here?" "I'd like to think about that, Sir, thank you. I'll get back to you". He nods and walks away. Now, finally, back to my pizza.

Man, I am stuffed! Taking a mouthful of Coke, I hear that voice again, right inside my head, "nice going with those thugs back there, I'm impressed". What the fuck? Who is that? Get the fuck outta my head! "I'm Demon, and I'll be watching you ... Max". I suddenly feel exhausted and my head aches, but the cops have arrived so I give them a statement and watch them cuff the sidekicks and throw them into the back of the van before I say my goodbyes, promising to keep in touch and head out the door, back to my bike. As I approach my bike, I notice her. Stetson, red and black chequered button-up shirt, denim shorts and boots. Also an anthro wolf, meet my twin sister, Jessy.

 **Hey guys! yes another cliffhanger! (i'm so evil) But now I need your help (-_-) I'm stuck. Why did Jessy come to the city all the way from Texas? Please leave suggestions in the comments or PM me them. It will really help, and I'll give a shout out to the persons idea I use!**

 **Gamer out! (Poof!)**


End file.
